In My Arms
by DanceAcademyTwilightLover
Summary: Alice Cullen finds out shes pregant with twins and decided to give one to her sister Rosalie but then she relises how much she misses him.


_In My Ams_

Chapter One:

**~Alice's POV:~**

I don't usually use swear words but today was an exeption. I muttered them to myself quietly as I came up to Rose and Emmet's place.

After I knocked on the door and chirpy Rosalie came to answer.

"Alice, sweetie! I'm so happy your here I"ve been bored all moring since Emmett left for work and-" She noticed that she hadn't let me in yet. "Oh sorry Allie" She said and lead me into her perfume smelling house.

After half and hour of her chatting all the latest gossip that I would normally be intrested in I finally decided that I should come clear.

"Rose I would love to listen but I came to tell you something" I said. She closed the magazine she was showing me and sat up straight. "Yeah?"

"Well you see I- We- I'm pregnant Rosalie" I half expected her to go crazy at me or something but insted she just said; "How far in are you? Am I the only one who knows?"

"I'm seven months and yes your the only one who knows but-"

"_Seven months!"_ She yelled jumping up. "Are you serious Alice? You have missed out on vitamins, ultrasounds, and crap!" She exclaimed.

Tears stung my eyes. I knew it. Rosalie has wanted a baby all her life and know I'm having one? I don't deserve it!

"Alice I'm sorry. It's just I'm really worried about you and I don't want anything to happen to your or your baby like it happened to me" She said softly.

Now I know why this girls my sister and my best friend.

"Now let's go to your place, tell Jasper, get your bag and Jazz and I will take you to the hospital" She declared firmly.

"Rose I hate to break it to you but it won't be that simple" I said sarcastically. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

**~Jasper's POV:~**

"_You're WHAT?" _

"I'm seven months pregnant Jasper" Alice reapted herself even though she knew I heard her clearly.

"OK we can sort this out in the car. We have to get to the hospital before they are full!" Rosalie hurried us along as she packed Alice's handbag.

I still stood there not moving until beautiful Alice came and touched her lips to mine. "Come on" She took my hand and pulled me out to the car.

Wow.

**~Alice's POV:~**

We had to wait about two minutes before we could get in. I was planning on calling everyone else while we waited but all I managed to do was dial Bella's number.

After we got in there the nurse asked me to lay down on the bed and wait for the doctor to arrive.

I'm pretty sure that I saw a tear roll down Rose's cheek but she quickly whipped it away with her sleeve.

"Miss Cullen is it?" Carsile joked.

"Dad?" I said a little shocked.

"Alice don't be so shocked, Dad does work here you know" Rosalie said laughing.

"Yeah I know that but I thought that doctors where not allowed to do appointments with family members?" I said trying to prove a point.

"All it takes is a little blackmailing with the receptionests" He chuckled. "Anyway what's wrong Allie?"

"I'm pregnant" I said. I was getting used to saying it now.

"Would you like an ultrasound? If you can tell me how far into it you are we can also tell you the gender" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Seven months" I groaned.

A few minutes later I was about to see what was growing in my small stomach.

"Alice I'm suprised that you didn't already know after seven months" He said more as a question.

"I thought I was just sick" I said.

Jasper tapped his foot impatiently and gripped my hand.

Twins. There where two babies in my stomach.

"Well as you can see you have twins. Would you like to find out the gender?" Carsile asked. But I wasn't listening. I was looking at Rosalie who looked like she was about to cry.

It was smooth on by stomach as the thing swiped accross it and Carsile kept glancing from the screen to my stomach

"Alice?" He reapeted. I glanced over at Jasper who nodded."Yep"

"Congratulations Alice! You have a boy _and _a girl!"

That was it. "I'm sorry I have to go to the bathroom" Rosalie said and ran quickly out.

I burst into tears.

"Alice whats wrong?" Jasper said worrying.

"It's just that Rosalie's always wanted a kid and know I'm getting _two_ its like torture to her" I said inbetween tears and sniffs.

"Alice you've always wanted a girl right?" Jasper said like her had an idea.

"We could give her the boy! If you're alright with that Jasper. . . "

"I think two kids would be too much work anyway" He said.

"So its decided! We are going to give the boy to Rose?" I asked and Jazz nodded.

**~Rosalie's POV:~**

We where on our way to do some baby shopping when Alice interrupted the silence floating around the car.

"Rosalie I want you to be completly honest with this and we know you want it and we not taking no for an answer and-"

"Alice, what do you want to give me?" I laughed.

_"We_ want to give it to you Rose. . ."

"Spill!" I yelled playfully.

"We want to give you our baby boy"

The car skreched to a stop.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Rose! We are serious!"

"You would do that. . . . for me?" I said.

They both nodded.

Chapter Two:

**~Bella's POV:~**


End file.
